In recent years, an IC module that can transmit and receive communication information by near field communication becomes common, and an information processing apparatus mounting the IC module is also developed. The IC module transmits and receives communication information with an external apparatus such as a reader and a writer by electromagnetic waves as a medium. Although there is a case where a power source for driving is supplied to the IC module by the electromagnetic waves as a medium, a power source from the information processing apparatus is also supplied.